


Beach Day

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John and Rodney get a little down time.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #077 "vacation"

The fifth time that John was dumped off of his surfboard and into the ocean, he decided to take the hint, and paddled back to shore.

The sun was just beginning to set, deepening all the shadows and turning the sand to gold. Further along the beach, another group of surfers was coming in from the water, and a family was packing up their blankets, but John headed straight for the beach chair sitting under a faded umbrella.

Rodney had a stack of red-marked physics journals beside him, but a dog-eared copy of _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ was lying on his chest, rising and falling gently as he breathed.

John wasn’t surprised that Rodney had fallen asleep after the week they’d had. The meetings with the IOA had begun almost the moment they’d stepped through the wormhole from Atlantis and had continued for three full days until Sam had claimed an emergency and beamed them up to the _Hammond_ , only to grin and immediately beam them back down to a quiet ocean resort. 

Rodney had been gearing up to a really good rant, after discovering that his laptop had not been included with their luggage, but seemed to have lost his train of thought when John pulled off his t-shirt, toed off his boots and walked right into the ocean. The rant about ‘reckless flyboys who flirt with melanoma’ wasn’t as good, but it had come with Rodney’s very talented hands rubbing sunscreen into every bit of exposed skin, which was just fine with John.

Rodney made an indistinct noise in his sleep, drawing John’s attention back to the present. Carefully, he removed the book from Rodney’s hands, dropping it onto the pile of physics texts, then slid onto the beach chair next to Rodney, head on the scientist’s shoulder.

The sun was setting and it would be getting colder. In a few minutes, he would have to wake Rodney up and head back inside. But for now, John just closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling the sun on his skin and the steady beat of Rodney’s heart.

THE END


End file.
